Tout s'écroule mais je me releverai
by Maelle45
Summary: Hermione n'en peux plus, ses parents sont morts. Elle decide d'aller en France OS en deux parties.


**_Nouvelle OS par Maelle45_**

Voilà, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écris de OS, et maintenant l'envie me reprend. J'espère qu'elle sera de meilleure qualité que toutes les autres que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant. Bonne Lecture !

**Titre** :

**Auteur** : Maelle45

**Disclaimer** : Bien sur, aucun personnage n'ai de moi.

**Couple** : Hermione/Ron et peut-être un Harry/Drago.

* * *

Cela va bientôt faire trois mois que la guerre est finie. Pourtant elle est encore dans tous les esprits. La plupart des gens ont perdu l'un de leurs proches. Moi, Hermione Granger, j'ai perdu mes parents. Je peux dire que quand on l'apprend ça fait un choque et c'est horrible. D'ailleurs, cela me toujours autant. Quand j'en parle, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes que je ne peux contenir. C'est comme çà, je n'ai plus de parents alors que j'ai 17ans. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vécu avec eux ses dernières années. La culpabilité me ronge de l'intérieur, c'est de ma faute si ils sont morts. Je n'aurai pas du naître sorcière. Dans ma famille, personne n'est comme ça, je suis la première. Je me souviens que mes parents avaient eu un peu de mal à l'accepter, ce que je comprends tout à fait, mais c'étaient des personnes très tolérantes. Ils ont accepté que je parte et que j'aille faire mes études ailleurs, alors qu'ils voulaient que j'aille dans la plus vieille et plus réputée université : _University of London_. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensaient de mon parcours scolaire. J'aurai dû leur expliquer tout ce que mes notes voulaient dire, que j'étais la première de ma classe. Personne ne le sait, personne ne le sent mais je n'ai plus du tout envie de vivre. Je veux que personne ne le sache. Je sais très bien que je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule. 

Avec Ron et Harry, on est parti à Paris pour prendre des vacances. Je suis restée seule à l'hôtel pour réfléchir sur ce que j'allais faire maintenant, ce que j'allais devenir... Et c'était dur pour moi. Je n'avais plus d'argent, plus rien. Je savais que Harry m'aiderait et que certainement, Molly s'occuperai très bien de moi, mais je n'aimais pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, j'étais une femme forte. J'aurai voulu tout oublier et recommencer de zéro, refaire ma vie et ne pas être une sorcière pour que mes parents ne puissent pas mourir. Tout changer. Tout reprendre.

Malheureusement, tout n'était pas si facile… Il fallait que j'en parle à Ron et Harry pour leur dire que je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, qu'il fallait que j'aille me retrouver, dans un endroit calme. J'allais leur en parler dès qu'ils rentreraient. Je savais déjà que ce serait un moment difficile à passer pour tout le monde. Harry sentait que je n'allais pas bien… Mais Ron ne s'en doutait pas bien sur, toujours aussi borné. Lui non plus n'avait pas était épargné par la guerre. Georges était mort, et Fred s'était donné la mort peu après lui, ne supportant pas l'idée de vivre son frère. C'était une très grande tragédie pour toute la famille. Comment vivre sans les jumeaux, sans la joie de vivre qui émanait d'eux ? Il ne comprendrait pas mon était d'esprit, lui qui avait toujours était très « famille », il m'en voudrait je le savais.

Je les entendais rentrer. J'avais déjà fait mes valises. Comment allait-il réagir ? Je stressais tellement …

«- Harry, Ron, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

- Oui Hermy, vas-y.

- Je vais partir. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Il faut que je parte un peu, pour changer d'air et recommencer à vivre. Je reviendrai ne faite pas cette tête la ! Je vais sûrement rester en France justement. C'est un pays que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

- Je ne comprends pas ta décision Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous. On peut t'apporter du soutient ! On est ici pour ça, pour se serrer les coudes après cette dure épreuve qui vient de nous tomber dessus, et toi… Tu décides de partir, c'est bien ça ?

- Je savais très bien que tu le prendrais mal Ron, je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas comprendre mon choix, on ne réagit pas pareil face à ce genre de chose. Mais oui, c'est bien cela, je vais rester ici et vous, vous allez rentrer à Londres. »

Ron est sorti de la pièce, furieux. Je savais très bien qu'il allait réagir comme ça… Malheureusement. Deux jours plus tard, ils sont partis tout les deux. Harry m'a dit que j'allais lui manquer, et Ron ne m'a rien dit, ce qui m'a fendu le cœur. Je savais que c'était moi qui voulais rester… Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en fichait.

Je savais déjà où j'allais aller: dans un petit village où il y avait une partie de la famille de mon père. Ils savaient qu'il était mort, mais ne savait pas à cause de quoi, ou à cause de qui. J'ai juste dû payer mon billet de train jusqu'au milieu dans le France dans un petit village qui s'apelle Orval. C'est presque à côté du milieu de la France. On m'a dit que c'était juste à côté de Bourges je crois. C'était un endroit bien, les gens parlaient vite et j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. J'en avais fait un peu quand j'étais jeune quand j'avais appris que des personnes de ma famille vivaient en France. Personne de ma famille n'est Français, mais tout les membres ont toujours était attiré par ce pays. Il fallait que je retrouve la maison maintenant, et ce n'était pas une chose facile malgré que ce soit un petit village. Je l'ai enfin trouvé, c'était au bout d'une monté de forêt. Ce n'était pas simple à trouver...ni à acceder d'ailleurs. Je commençais un peu à appréhender. Comment allait-il réagir à mon arrivé? Trois que papa était mort et aucune nouvelle de moi, ni un coup de téléphone, rien. J'esperais qu'ils soit de même contents de me voir. Je voyais enfin cette petite maison que j'avais vu en photo et quand j'étais petite. C'était un peu comme un cottage Anglais en pleine campagne Française. Un peu ironique, moi qui voulait quitter l'Angleterre, je me retrouvais une maison de style Anglais. Plus je me rapprochais, plus l'angoisse montait. Si ils me jetaient dehors? C'est vrai, c'est peu vraisemblable de la part de sa famille. Mais ils pouvaient **_MAL_** m'accueillir ce qui serait encore pire. Je me faisais beaucoup de soucis pour rien en définitive parce que quand ils m'ont vu sur le sueil de la porte, ils m'ont accueillis comme une princesse. Ils m'ont tout de suite fait du chocolat chaud avec des tartines au buerre salé. Tout ce que je préfèrais ils s'en souvenaient. Ca m'a tellement touché, quand j'en aurai pleuré, encore une fois. Malheureusement, ils m'ont posé la question à laquelle je ne savais pas quoi répondre : comment tes parents sont morts ? Une seule réponse est venue : la maison avait pris feu.

" - Mais, comment as-tu vécu jusqu'à maintenant, Honey ?

- Ce sont des très bons amis à moi qui m'ont hebergés, ne vont inquiêtez pas. Je ne compte pas rester très longtemps. C'est juste le temps de me remettre les idées en place."

Une semaine plus tard, tout se passait bien ici. J'avais pris mes petites habitutes. Le matin, j'allais leur acheter des croissants et des pains aux chocolats. Souvent, le boulanger m'en donnait un gratuit. Cadeau de la maison ! Alors que je savais bien qu'il me draguait ouvertement, tout le monde le savait.

Dans ce petit village, tout le monde se connaissait, mon arrivé avait fait grand bruit. Tout le monde disait que j'étais la fille de leur fils (ce qui était vrai) et que j'étais venu simplement pour l'enterrement. Alors que c'était faux. Papa avait toujours voulu être enterré en Angleterre, de plus, ça faisait bien lontemps qu'il était sous terre avec maman. Je pensais souvent à eux mais plus de la même manière qu'avant. J'étais toujours triste evidemment, mais, je sentais qu'ils étaient bien là où ils étaient étrangement. Ca devait être ça _faire le dueil_ de quelqu'un. Ca me soulagé, mais j'avais peur que tout me revienne en mémoire dès mon retour en Angleterre.

Malgré mes inquiêtudes, les semains passaient et tout allait pour le mieu. Ils me protégaient et s'occupaient de moi comme leur propre fille, ce qui me touchait enormément. Alors, pourquoi j'avais envie de revoir tout ceux de mon "autre" monde ? Je pensais surtout à une seule personne : Ron. Je me demandais bien pourquoi je pouvais penser à lui si souvent. Harry aussi était un ami à moi, mon meilleur ami lui aussi. Alors **_pourquoi_** ? Je me suis souvent posée cette question pendant ces deux mois.

Un beau matin d'été, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je rentre en Angleterre, et surtout que j'arrête de faire l'autruche. J'aimais beaucoup être en France avec mes grand-parents certains oncles et tantes que je n'avais pas revu depuis pas mal d'années, mais je préfèrais l'Angleterre et en particulier Londres avec ses grandes rues marchandes et toutes cette agitation. Ici, c'était trop calme. J'avais reppris goût à la vie. J'étais tout de même angoissé à l'idée de revoir tout le monde, tout ceux qui avaient été ma famille durant ces dernières années. J'ai donc envoyé un hiboux à Harry pour lui dire de venir me chercher dans deux jours à l'aéroport.

" - Papy, mamy. Je retourne en Angleterre. Je reviendrai vous voir, ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai pas été une petite fille très sympathique durant ces dernières années, mais je reviendrai."

Ils m'ont payé mon voyage en avion. C'était la première fois que je le prenais, et j'avoue que je n'étais pas rassurée.

Je venais d'atterir à Londres Heathrow et Harry m'attendait à l'aéroport. Il m'a sauté dans les bras et on s'est embrassé. On était tellement content de se revoir. On avait tellement de choses à se raconter, qu'on ne savait pas par où commençait, et on se coupait la parole sans cesse.

* * *

Fin de la première partie.

Je mettrais une autre partie quand je l'aurai fini évidemment. Vous verrez comment va réagir Ron quand il verra revenir Hermione, et les changements qu'il y a eu pendant ces deux mois.

Review ? XD

Bisous !


End file.
